Protecting You
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: When a dead guy is found in DC , Director David shows up.Does he has a secret plan against Ziva and the team? If he abducts her would Gibbs and the team be able to save her? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The man beged. "Please, she won't like this, and you know she will find out"

"That's exactly what I want". A voice was heard in the darkness and after someone pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmm…" said Tony looking at Ziva's and Gibbs's desks.

"What is it Tony?" McGee finally asked.

"Nothing, just here thinking, you know, things like: why am I so handsome or why my partner and my boss aren't here yet, BOTH of them. But forget it, I wasn't thinking about anything or anyone".

"OK "answered McGee and turned back to his computer. Tony made a paper ball and throw it to the probie's head. "Hey, McSilly, I was trying to start a conversation".

"About what? "he asked.

"About what? Weren't you listening to me?" Tony said putting a what the hell is wrong with you face.

"Sorry"

"Nevermind, but I was saying that it's odd that both Ziva and Gib… " the elevator doors opened "Oh hey boss, you're kinda late" he said watching Gibbs coming out of the elevator and after him Ziva.

"I know" said Gibbs staring at him. " Grab your gear"

"What do we have? " asked McGee preparing his gear and grabbing his gun.

"John Booth, dead guy found east of the Potomac, he was…" answered Gibbs looking at the file in his hands before Ziva cut him.

"…a Navy officer working at Mossad" she completed.

"Yes" Gibbs looked at her. "And, apparently, director David is coming here for the case" Ziva stare at him with a shocking expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 2 thanks a lot for the reviews..:)

" Great, just great" said Tony getting out of the truck "Now we're gonna have a grumpy Gibbs and a grumpy Ziva because Ziva's grumpy father is coming" he said madly.

"Tony" McGee warned him.

"Shut up probie, I know what I'm talking about, you'll see" Tony said before receiving two headslaps "Thank you boss, but why two?"

"You said grumpy Gibbs and grumpy Ziva, that's two" Gibbs answered while walking to the crimescene. When they arrived Ducky was alredy there examining the body.

"Oh, hello Jethro" he said "I was expecting you earlier"

"Traffic" Gibbs answered, he turned around and started giving orders "Dinozzo, photos; Ziva, perimeter…"

"But why McGee can't do that and I interview " Ziva cut him.

Gibbs raised his voice "No, I want you doing the perimeter NOW" Ziva turned away and began her work "McGee, interview witnesses and then director David when he arrives"

"On it boss"

Gibbs went back to Ducky and observed the corpse. "COD, Duck?" he asked.

"Well, apparently this man here was shot; that's the only thing I can assure until we go back to autopsy"

Gibbs was about to leave but Ducky stopped him "Jethro, may I ask why you raised your voice to Ziva back there? You had never done that to her" Gibbs looked at him.

"She wanted to interview"

"And that makes you angry because??"

"If she had done that, she would had to interview her father, and I don't want her near the bastard" he answered honestly.

"You're really mad at him, aren't you?"

" Mad is not the word Duck, he's the one who raised Ziva to be a killer, it's his fault that she was captured in Somalia, his fault that she had to kill the people of the Damacles; so mad is not the word I would use" Gibbs finished and stormed away, leaving Ducky with questions in his eyes.

* * *

Ziva David was almost finish with her work when she heard a ticking coming from a box that wasn't there when she started.


	3. Chapter 3

Again thanks for the reviews this is chapter 3.

* * *

A black SUV is approaching to the crime scene, McGee is waiting for it to totally stop, he turns his head to the right and finds a giggling Tony.

"What?"

"Are you ready to confront director David, you Big Boy?" he answered smiling.

"Why wouldn't I "McGee asked.

"Cuz'………" Tony stood there a couple of minutes, with his mouth open, thinking about his answer. "Damn, I did not thought this through"

"Excuse me, Tony" said McGee leaving. The SUV had just parked next to the NCIS truck.

Director David came out of the SUV and looked around, but not like everybody looks when they arrive to an unknown place, instead, it was a searching look, for something or someone.

"Director David, sir, can I ask you a few questions?" asked McGee.

The director looked at him with a strange expression on his face. "Ehh, yes, sure"

"What was John's Booth job?"

"He was the one that, if we did an operation in the USA, he would make it possible for us to not get arrested or something like that".

"Ok, and why was he here in DC".

"He was supposed to be at a military conference"

"And what was he doing in THIS place?" asked the voice of Gibbs coming from behind McGee.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I'm glad you joined us. What took you so long?" director David said with a smirk.

"My job. Now, answer my question" he answered coldly, staring at him.

"I have no i…" an explosion occurs and everybody throws themselves to the ground.

"What the hell?!" screamed Tony.

Gibbs looked around and searched for his team. Dinozzo, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and some guards were there, but someone was missing, when he realized who it was he felt he was going to pass out.

Gibbs got up and started running to the explosion place, behind him were Tony, McGee, Ducky and director David. When they arrived, they saw the bomb in the corner of the street and some burned trees but, apparently, no one hurt. But Gibbs knew, he felt it, he searched the place worried; and so did director David but he didn't looked worried, he looked satisfied.

"Where are you Ziver?" Gibbs whispered and then he saw her, she was twelve feet away from the bomb, she had blood all over her right leg, and she wasn't moving. He started running towards her. He arrived, kneeled down next to her, put his hands on her cheeks, and shook her "Ziver, wake up, it's me Gibbs" her eyelids moved a little "Ziva" he called her again and her eyes opened. Gibbs sighed in relief.

"Gibbs, what…" he put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh, don't talk, ok? "he said, Ziva nodded. "Dinozzo!!" he called.

Tony came running "Yeah boss, what…" he looked at Ziva "Crap".

Gibbs continued "Get an…"

"Ambulance, on it" Tony completed.

"You're gonna be ok" Gibbs said to Ziva an to himself, kissing her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hospital-

Ziva was lying on a bed in the room that the nurse had given to her; Gibbs was here sitting on the couch, he haven't said a word since their arrival to the hospital. Ziva opened her mouth to say something but the doctor came in.

"So, miss David, you'd be glad to hear that you only have a few scratches and a cut on your leg; the cut is long but not deep so it should heal soon" Ziva nodded "I'll get your discharge papers and then you can leave"

"Thank you doctor" she said, the doctor left. She turned her head to Gibbs and asked "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, moving from the couch to her bed and sitting on the edge.

"I mean, that you're here, instead of being with McGee and Tony at the crime scenes"

"Do you have a problem with that? "

"No "Ziva answered quickly "It's just that I want to know "

"Ok, I'm here because I was worried and I wanted to know if you were alright" Ziva looked a him with a tiny smile on her face.

"Why? It was nothing and you know I can take care of myself"

"Still, I didn't want you to come to the hospital alone. Now let's go we've got another crime scene" Gibbs said and stood up. He offered his arm to Ziva.

"Thanks " she took his arm and they leave the room.

* * *

-Bomb Crime Scene –

"I can't believe that Ziva is hurt because of this freaking bomb " Tony said while photographing the fragments of the explosive that McGee was collecting and putting in evidence bags.

"Tony, Gibbs called and said she's just fine " McGee reminded him.

"I know, but, it's Ziva. I mean she's not supposed to get hurt, people are supposed to get hurt by her. "

"Thank you Tony " said Ziva's voice coming from behind them.

"Ziva!!" both of them said with surprise "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing I've been doing for four years" she answered smiling.

"But you're not supposed to be here" Tony said worried "What the hell is the Bossman thinking…" he closed his eyes "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"What do you think DiNozzo?" Gibbs answered. Tony turned around.

"That I should get back to work. And I also think that you shouldn't sneak up on people anymore, boss"

"Why? " Tony thought his answer for a second. "Forget it " he prepared to receive a headslap that didn't come. "You're not going to headslap me?" he asked confused to Gibbs, who was checking out the bomb.

"No, stop doing nothing and get back to work"

"Yeah right" Tony looked at the evidence bags and pointed at one "Ok, this piece is the central part of the bomb, you know where the powder is and all makes BOOM, but you already knew that, sorry boss"

McGee intervened "From what we can see, there isn't a detonator in there, so I think that it detonated by remote, but we should give to Abby to be sure"

"We have all the evidence from the other crime scene and Ducky left with the body" Tony added.

"Ok, pack everything up and let's go" Gibbs said.

They headed to the car and to the NCIS truck. Gibbs opened the passenger front door and let Ziva in, then he got in and left. McGee and Tony put all the evidence in the back of the truck, closed the doors and left too. When they arrived, they found Gibbs and Ziva waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late" Tony apologized. They entered in the elevator, when the doors opened Gibbs let Ziva go first. Tony stared at them.

"That's weird"

"What is? " McGee asked leaving the elevator, Tony followed him.

"That boss let Ziva ride with him and now that he let Ziva get out first, he would never do that to us"

"Maybe he's just trying to be gentle"

"Or maybe he likes her" he grinned at the idea.

"What? Tony that's crazy"

"Abby and Ducky would agree with me" he said.

"I don't think so"

"Wanna bet? 50 box that they will be on my side"

McGee stared at him a few seconds "Done" they shaked hands.

* * *

I don't know a lot of bombs so don't say anything. And I don't own any of the NCIS characters but Id be very lucky if I did.


	5. Chapter 5

McGee and Tony were about to drop the evidence on their desks but Gibbs stopped them.

"Give that to Abby and then meet us in autopsy" he ordered as he and Ziva walked to the stairs.

The two agents stepped into the elevator "Now we'll see what Abby thinks" Tony told McGee.

-Abby's lab-

"Abby" McGee said to chick dancing in front of the computers with the music out loud "Abby!!! "

She turned around and turned the music off "What? "she asked a little pissed.

"We've got something for you" Tony answered showing the evidence bags and placing them on her table.

"And we have a question, too" McGee added. Abby smiled "Hit me"

"Ok, when we were at the crime scene a bomb exploded and Ziva got hurt…" Abby interrupted him "What?!, Why didn't you call when it happened? "she punched both of them "How's Ziva?"

"She's fine, she only have a few scratches. Let me continue" Abby nodded "Gibbs went with her to the hospital and after that they came back. When we leaved the place Gibbs let Ziva ride with him and he let Ziva get out of the elevator first, and you know he never does that. I said Gibbs was trying to be gentle with her after what had happened but Tony thinks it was because boss likes Ziva. So our question is, with whom do you agree?"

Abby thought the answer a little and then said "I think I agree with Tony, sorry Tim"

Tony smiled and said to McGee "Told you she would agree with me, probie. Now the only thing we have to do is talk to Ducky and the 50 box will be mine"

"How do you know he'll agree with you?" McGee asked him.

"My gut tells me he will"

"Your gut is wrong the 90% of the time"

"Well, I guess this is the 10% left" Tony answered very confident.

"Ok guys, you know I love it when you're here but I have work to do, so bye bye" Abby interrupted as she opened the evidence bags. Tony and McGee turned and walked out of the room.

-Autopsy – (while McGee and Tony where with Abby)

"What do you know Duck? " asked Gibbs stepping into the room followed by Ziva. Ducky looked up from the body and his eyes stopped on Ziva.

"Ziva, how are you? Are you feeling alright? " he asked with a concerned look.

"I am fine Ducky, thanks for asking" Ziva answered with her eyes on the corpse on the table "What happened to him? "

"Well, he was shot on the stomach that means he bleeded out for about ten minutes and then he died. This tells me that the person who shot at him didn't meant to kill him, he wanted him to suffer and, sadly, he did" Ducky said showing the wound. Then he moved to reach the dead guy's clothes and picked up the shoes. He continued "His organs were fine and there weren't any other wounds so I started to check his clothes and I found this" he pulled out a paper from the Navy officer's shoes. "I wanted to show it to you before sending it to Abby" he gave the piece of paper to Gibbs who opened it.

It only had one word written next to a drawn star of David, the word was LOYALTY. Gibbs passed the paper to Ziva who put it in an evidence bag after reading it.

At that time Tony and McGee arrived into the room, Tony smiling. They stood next to Ziva and McGee asked her pointing at the bag in Ziva's hands "What's that? "

Ziva handed it to him "See it for yourself" McGee took it and looked at it for a few seconds until Tony took it out of his hands.

"LOYALTY, what does that mean? " he turned to face Ziva "Do you know what it means? "

Ziva looked at him with a confused expression "Why would I know what it means? "

"Because there's a star of David here and you always wear a star of David on your neck. Maybe it a message for ya "

Yeah, I don't think so and I do not know what it means" she answered a little angry.

"Ok, don't get mad, I was just saying" Tony apologized.

"Well, that is all I've found, you should give the paper to Abby" said Ducky changing the subject, A phone started to ring, it was Gibbs's.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered "You've already got something Abbs? Ok, I'm on my way" he closed the phone "Abby has got something, let's go" he ordered to his team.

"Yeah, we've got a thing to ask Ducky, boss, it won't take long. Meet you in Abby's" Tony said winking to McGee. Gibbs nodded and he and Ziva made their way towards the elevator.

"So, gentlemen" Ducky called them "What is the question?"

"Oh yeah, look, Gibbs let Ziva ride with him coming back from the crime scene and let her get out of the elevator before him, and he never does that" Tony said rapidly.

"Yes , I noticed the elevator thing when they came " Ducky agreed.

Tony nodded "Right, so I said Gibbs likes Ziva but McGoo here says that he was just been gentle, so the question is, with which of us do you agree?

A few seconds passed while Ducky thought his answer "Timothy, your suggestion may be right but I agree with Anthony" he said and McGee put a damn it face,

"Yeah!, I told you my gut was right about this McGoogle, now give me my 50 box" Tony smirked. McGee opened his wallet and handed him the money.

"Let's go, Gibbs is expecting us" he said and walked out, Tony followed him.

-Abby's lab-

Tony and McGee entered in the lab while Abby said "I checked all the pieces of the bomb in the BAOTW list and I've got a match" she showed the picture of a burned piece of plastic on the computer screen and zoomed it on the bottom left corner, where there was a carved tiny little M. "The only organization that puts that on their C4s is…"

"Mossad " completed Ziva, after she recognized the signature, with her face in blank.

Tony turned his head to look at her and asked looking perplex "Mossad tried to kill ya? "


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey, I just wanna thank all the people that have reviewed or put on an alert for this story; it's actually a little hard for me to write it 'cause I live in Mexico and even though I'm pretty good at English, I have to think a lot :/ . So if you have anything to correct or comment, feel free to say it. Ok here's chapter 6, enjoy and REVIEW!!

Gibbs got out of the lab like if he'd been summoned by the elevator. He pressed the third floor button and waited. He should have seen this, it was obvious who was after this; the man who had send his own daughter to a suicide mission, the man who was dirty as crap and didn't care about his family. Eli David.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs made his way to Vance's office. He passed Vance's secretary desk and stepped into the room.

"Director David" he said coldly to the man sitting on the sofa.

"Special Agent Gibbs, may I help you?" he smiled to the team's leader.

"Why did you try to kill Ziva?" Gibbs asked directly, looking at David's eyes. Vance got up from his chair and reprimanded Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, you have no right to come here and acuss someone of murder"

"I have all the right when the life of one of my agents is threatened"

Director David interrupted them " One of your agents? Are you sure that's only what my daughter is to you?"

Gibbs' hands transformed in fists and he was ready to punch the damn guy but Vance stopped him. "Gibbs! , a word outside, please" he dragged the angry agent outside of the office and asked "What makes you think that he tried to kill his own daughter?"

Gibbs turned his head to the secretary and waved her to go, then he looked back at Vance "We found evidence that proves that the bomb is Mossad's. They planted it on the crime scene to eliminate her! And who gives the orders in that agency? Director David. He is the one after this and I'm sure he has to do something with Booth's case".

"Even if you're right, you can't just go in there and acuss the guy. Find more evidence and I will consider the option of you interrogating him downstairs. Now, talking about Booth's case, what do you have?".

Gibbs sighed and explained "Ducky confirmed he was shot and he found a piece of paper with the word LOYALTY and a star of David in the dead guy's shoe. Abby is examining it as we speak."

"A star of David?" Vance asked with questions on his eyes.

"Yeah, now I'll let you and your friend continue with your little chat" Gibbs added and left.

-Bullpen-

Ziva, Tony and McGee had returned to the bullpen after Gibbs' departure to let Abby work. Ziva hadn't said a word since they found out who planted the bomb; she just sat at her desk and stared at her computer's monitor. Tony had called John Booth's navy superior to see why he was sent to Mossad but he couldn't help glancing at Ziva once or twice with concern on his eyes. Since they discovered the truth she hadn´t said a freaking word and she was worrying him, she is like his little sister and he didn't want her to be afraid for her life.

Gibbs was watching Ziva from the upper floor in front of MTAC. He had to tell her what he suspected, what he knew; he couldn't leave her in the ignorance. So he walked down the stairs, headed towards the elevator and called "Ziva, with me" but the brown haired woman ignored him or didn't realize he was calling her "Ziva!" he said louder.

She jumped in her chair and looked around to see where the voice calling her came from. She finally looked on the elevator's direction and saw the silver hair of the man who had called her "Yes?" she asked.

"You. Me. Elevator. Now. " he ordered nodding at the elevator. She got up and walked to where he was holding the doors open for her; after she entered, the doors closed behind her and Gibbs pulled out the stop button. He faced her and started "Ziva, I…" but the moment he began talking she started crying and sat down on the floor. She had cried in front of him before but those were sadness tears, these were fear tears and he couldn't stand watching her cry. Gibbs kneeled down next to her and pulled her into a hug "Hey, it's gonna be ok, they're not going to hurt you, I won't let them do it" he said while brushing her soft hair with his fingers "You know what? I may know who is after this" he tried to comfort her.

She raised her head and asked "Who? "

Gibbs took a breath and answered her "Your father ".

Ziva looked at him like he was insane "What?! That's crazy"

"No it's not. Just think about it, if he made you do things that almost got you killed, what would stop him of doing this?" he tried to convince her.

"I don't know but I don't believe you" and with that, she stood up and press the button to open the doors. She walked out of the elevator but Gibbs went after her and stopped her in front of the big windows "Ziver, please…"

"Boss!!! Ziva!!! Get down!!!" they heard Tony scream and turned to see why he was yelling. He was pointing at the window, where they could see a thin red laser, just like the ones the snipers had to be sure where to shoot. Gibbs realized what it was but at the time a gunfire was heard and both Gibbs and Ziva fell down to the floor. And they didn't move.

A/N: Ok what do you think?? I hope you like it, I'll try to update as soon as possible but only if I get more REVIEWS. Come on make me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is chapter 7. Sorry for the delay but I had to give a speech and then I was in an accident at school, I tripped and went straight into the wall. But that's a sad story so I'm not gonna talk about it. Well I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

Tony watched his boss and partner as they came out of the elevator. Ziva seemed upset and Gibbs was trying to talk to her. They both stopped in front of the big window when Gibbs grabbed her arm. Tony moved his eyes from them to the window and saw a thin red light pointing at Ziva's head and suddenly realized what it was. But the bossman and Ziva hadn't seen it so he did the only logic thing in this situation: "Boss! Ziva! Get down!" he watched as Gibbs looked the way his index finger was pointing, realized what the hell was going on and pushed Ziva to the ground. Tony threw himself to the floor at the time the bullet broke the window and almost hit his fellows; well, he didn't actually see if the bullet hit them or not but he wanted to believe it didn't. For what he could see the other people present at the bullpen had thrown themselves to the ground too. He raised his head and saw his partner lying with Gibbs on top of her as a result of Gibbs tackling her down. His heart practically stopped when he saw they weren't moving and he stood up and rushed his way to them. "Boss! Ziva! Are you alright!?" he asked as he kneeled down next to them.

"Tony?" a female voice from beneath Gibbs asked without air.

"Ziva! Are you ok? What do you want me to do!?" he asked with desperation filling his voice.

"Get Gibbs off me" she answered with a groan.

"Right" he nodded and looked for the best way to move the bossman without hurting him. He grabbed Gibbs by the chest and pulled. With the force he applied on this, Tony fell backwards but immediately got up and checked Gibbs' pulse. He felt one, however, his boss wasn't awake and Tony had no idea why; until he saw a small cut on the right side of Gibbs' head just below the hairline. Tony turned his head back to McGee's desk and searched for the probie but he wasn't around. "Probie!" he shouted. Tony heard him running towards him and said "Call 911 and Ducky!"

McGee nodded and explained "I've already call both of them. And Vance wants you to take charge of the team until Gibbs comes back and is capable of working"

"Wait, how does Vance knows?" the now team leader asked.

"He and director David were coming out of his office when it all happened" the probie said while looking behind Tony "Where's Ziva?"

"She.." the guy with the Italian last name turned around without leaving Gibbs' side and found out that his Israeli friend wasn't where he left her anymore "..was right here" he looked back at McGee "Find her" he ordered "And get Abby up here to search for the bullet"

"Already here, Tony" a voice said and the forensic took the last few steps of the stairwell.

Tony nodded and continued "Good. Start searching" he looked at the probie "McGee sent someone to search for the place the damn guy fired and when whoever you send finds you go there yourself and do the thing you do for living ,but first, find her".

McGee left, leaving Abby and Tony there with Gibbs still unconscious on the floor. Abby gave Gibbs a worried look and Tony's voice assured her "He's fine, Abbs"

The goth looked at him with her eyes watery "How do you know that for sure?" she asked, not trusting his words.

"I just know. Now, please, do what I ordered you" and with that the forensic chick began searching.

Tony stayed with his boos all the time until the paramedics arrived. They placed an oxygen mask on his face covering his mouth and nose, put him on a stretcher and left with Ducky on their heels.

He turned to find Abby and when he did he told her he was going to talk to Vance. He made his way to the director's office while he pulled out his cellphone and dialed McGee's number.

"McGee" the probie answered from the other side of the line.}

"Probie, have you found Ziva?" Tony asked.

"No but agent Rosenth has found the place where the guy shot and I'm on my way there as we speak"

"Where were ya?"

"Evidence garage" McGee answered.

"What were you doing down there?" Tony asked as he started to walk again to Vance's.

"What you told me. Finding Ziva" he said.

"Mmm, no you're not, you haven't found her yet" the senior field agent replied.

"Ok, I'm looking for her. Tony, please don't do any sarcastic comments or the stuff you usually do, it's not the time"

Tony nodded and apologized "Sorry. It's in my nature to act like that when I'm highly stressed. That or getting insupportably mad. Sorry, won't happen again. Just call me".

"Copy that" McGee responded and hung up.

Tony put his cellphone back to his pocket and entered Vance's office. "Director" he greeted.

The black man raised his head from the papers he'd be writing on before Tony entered in the room "Agent DiNozzo, how's Gibbs?"

"Tony sat down on the chair in front of his desk and answered "He's doing well sir, the EMT's took him to Washington's Memorial and Ducky is with him"

"Good, and how's agent David?"

Tony hesitated before answering "Err…she left home to rest"

"Is she hurt?" Vance asked, catching Tony's tone.

"No, no. I sent her home 'cause she's overwhelmed with all the things that had happened and she needed to relax" he rapidly clarified "And McGee is on his way to the place where the man fired and Abby is processing the bullpen" Tony looked around and asked "Where's director David if I may ask?"

"Director David left to the hotel he's staying after the apparently attempt of murder against one of my agents occurred"

"Why?"

"Safety"

"Oh, good. Well, I'll be going now" Tony stood up and walked towards the door.

"Agent DiNozzo" the director called his agent.

"Yes, sir?" he answered turning to face him.

"I expect to be informed of every detail about the cases your team is working on"

"Sure thing sir" Tony agreed and opened the door by turning the handle and closed it behind him.

The senior field agent walked with a rapid pace to the bullpen where Abby should've found the bullet by now. And just as he thought, his goth friend had already found it by the time he arrived there.

"Tony, I found it, it was stucked in Ziva's chair" she said as she showed him the bag with the bullet inside.

"In the chair?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, probably when it grazed Gibbs, the trajectory changed and ended there" she explained.

"Good, process it" and as he ordered that to her, his cellphone began to ring. He checked the caller ID and saw it was McGee "Yeah, I'm here" he answered.

The agent on the other side of the line sighed and said "Tony, we've got a problem".

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was lying on a bed with a cleaned and stitched cut, waiting for the doctor to come in with the discharge papers.

"Are you sure you feel fine, Jethro?" a concerned Ducky asked from a chair on the left side of the bed.

"Yes, Duck, for the fourth time, I feel fine" a tired Gibbs answered.

"Well, sorry for asking that so many times but you were unconscious for a long time" the doctor replied.

When Gibbs was about to say something the doctor who attended him walked into the room and handed Gibbs the papers he'd be waiting for. "There you go agent Gibbs"

Gibbs nodded as a sign of thanks and hopped out of the bed as the doctor stepped out of the room. At the time, Gibbs' cellphone started to ring and its owner reached over to the table where the nurse had placed it and took it "Yeah, Gibbs"

"Boss, how are you?" a nervous Tony asked.

"I'm fine DiNozzo, why are you calling and how's Ziva?" the bossman said.

"Err…we have a problem boss" the young agent responded to the first question.

"What is it?"

Tony took a deep breath before he answered the question his boss was making to him and when he answered it Gibbs almost passed out, again "We can't find Ziva"

**A/N: So?? I hope you guys enjoyed it because I did when I write it. Let me tell you that I'm not completely sure when I'm going to post the next chapter because I'm going on vacation but if I don't update the story before I go, there will be two chapters next time. Bye, take.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Having a writer's block right now. I know I promised that I would post the next to chapters and I'm keeping that promise. Hopefully *fingers crossed* I will update next week. **** And answer to the poll I mentioned in my summary.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Special Agent Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, with Ducky walking in his shadow, after receiving that phone call from DiNozzo. "What do you know?" he asked as he spotted his senior agent.

Tony threw himself up and out of the chair behind his desk "We tried to trace her cellphone but apparently she turned it off-"

"Or somebody else did" Gibbs interrupted.

Tony just nodded and continued as he moved to his young colleague's desk "McCamera is checking the surveillance videos and I'm sure he's got something, right McGee?".

McGee raised his view to Gibbs "Yes boss, I've got the video" he said and put the video in the plasma between his and Tony's desks. It showed Tony pulling Ziva out from under Gibbs and leaving her behind him to check on his boss. Then DiNozzo called McGee without noticing Ziva getting up and walking away.

"What! Where did she go?" Tony exclaimed.

McGee did something with the keyboard and a video from the camera above the elevator behind the stairs appeared on the screen. Ziva went inside the lift and not too long after that director David followed her.

Gibbs jaw tightened as he glared at the Israeli man "Where did they went?".

"I don't know boss, I can't find them after that" McGee answered as he looked into something on his computer.

"Well do it!" Gibbs yelled at him and then he practically ran to the elevator and hit a button.

Tony looked at McGee and Ducky as he asked "What has gotten into the boss?"

"He's concerned Anthony" the doctor replied.

"About Ziva? He knows she can take care of herself."

Ducky lifted his eyebrows "And that fact forbids him to worry?" He turned to leave but he stopped "Timothy, I recommend you to find that video he asked for. We don't want him more angry." And then he left.

* * *

"Abby!" Gibbs said as he stepped into the forensic goth's lab.

"Wow! This telepathy thing does work! I was about to call you." She responded with a smile.

"Abby stop the jokes".

Abby's smile faded away "Ok, mmm, I got a match to the bullet and shell casings McGee and I found. The bullet matches to one found in a shooting in Tel Aviv and it is from one of the many arsenals Mossad has."

Gibbs nodded "Thanks Abbs, that's all I wanted to hear" and he turned to leave but Abby stopped him.

"Wait I have more!" when she saw he turning back to her she continued "The paper inside John Booth's shoe was analyzed by my precious babies and it turns out that the handwriting belongs to, nothing more and nothings less, Ziva's father."

These news cheered Jethro's mood and he smiled as he said to his favorite person in the world, apart from Ziva and his father, "Thanks Abbs". With that said he made his way to the elevator and got in.

* * *

"Tony, I found them!" the light brown haired agent said to his fellow.

DiNozzo went to McGee's desk as he asked "Really? You mean Gibbs is not going to kill you?"

"Yeah, Tony, he's not going to kill me" he answered rolling his eyes.

"Why am I not going to kill you McGee?" the bossman's voice said behind the agents.

Both agents looked behind them as they answered "McGee's got something" and "I got something".

"Well, show me then".

McGee nodded and once again he put the video on the plasma screen. Now, the image showed Ziva and Eli walking to a backdoor of the NCIS building. A camera outside showed the two people getting into a car that was driven by a person very familiar to Tony.

"Hey! I know that guy! He's name is Michael Bashan! He works or something like that in the Israeli embassy" Tony exclaimed in surprise.

"McGee I want everything on-" Gibbs started but as always his agents finished his sentences for him.

"Michael Bashan, got it" Tim ended.

"Put a BOLO on the car, on it boss" Tony replied as he reached to the phone on his desk.

The bossman nodded in agreement and started walking to the stairs. "I'll be upstairs".

"Upstairs?" McGee asked once Gibbs was gone.

"Toothpick. A.K.A. Vance. Uhhh, McGee aren't you paying attention at what's happening or what?". DiNozzo answered grinning.

* * *

Leon Vance was doing some paperwork when Gibbs entered in his office. The silver haired man face showed several emotions: fear maybe a bit of happiness, concern and the emotion occupying the most part was anger. And Leon knew exactly who could make Gibbs that angry.

"I was right" the team leader announced.

"About what?"

"About Eli David being the responsible of everything".

"You have evidence this time?" Vance asked standing up.

"You can bet. Abby discovered that the handwriting from the paper from Booth's shoe belongs to director David. The bullet recovered from Ziva's chair matches to the arsenal of Mossad and we've got a recorded proof that David took Ziva somewhere with the help of Officer Michael Bashan".

"Bashan…isn't that the man from the Israeli embassy?" and then the director acknowledged something "Wait, agent David is missing? Why agent DiNozzo didn't tell me when he came here?"

Gibbs ignored him and walked out the door. He would deal with Vance later. Now, finding Ziva was the important part and he wouldn't stop until he found her. He made his way to the place where his agents must have found something by now.

"Boss! We've found the car! It's in front of the embassy building!" Tony screamed as he and McGee grabbed their gear. "I don't believe they there cause it was very easy to find them so I guess they went somewhere else after stopping there but still, it's worth going there to get information".

"Good job both of you. Let's go".

* * *

It was dark. Really, really dark. Ziva couldn't see anything. She just knew that Bashan was guarding the door from the other side. She had absolutely no idea where she was. Her father had told her to come with him and she had obeyed. Now she realized it had been a huge mistake. Why would her father do this to her? What have she done? Live? Not dying as he had planned?

Gibbs was right. He always was. She should've listened to him. But know it was too late to regret it. Now, the only thing she could was wait for him to come rescue her. She knew he would. She knew he wouldn't stop looking for her.

**A/N: Give me more than 10 reviews and I will post the next chapter. If you do give me my reviews the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to CSIGurlie07 and SherryGabs, who made me realize that holding a chapter hostage is not nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the main cast but Officer Sayif was created by me so I own him.**

Chapter 9

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never felt concern and fear at the same time. Usually those emotions were experimented by separate. Concern about the state in which Ziva would be at that precise moment. He couldn't imagine, no, he didn't want to imagine what her father may have done to her by this time. And fear; he was scared by the thought of not seeing his precious Ziva again. Wait, HIS precious Ziva? When had she become his? They weren't a couple. Yes, Gibbs had feelings for her. Very strong feelings since a long time ago. But he hadn't act on them. He was afraid that she might reject him. And now, he may have lost his chance to tell her.

No. He still had a chance. He just needed to focus on finding her and then he would tell her how much he loved her.

"Err…boss, we're here" Tony's voice said bringing Gibbs back from his thoughts as they arrived to the Israeli embassy and parked the car.

"I got a warrant just in case they don't want to tell us anything" McGee said as he shut the door and took a paper from his jacket interior pocket.

"I hope we don't need to use it" Tony whispered to McGee while they followed their leader.

"Why not?" he murmured.

"That would make Gibbs really angry. And he would give us and the unfortunate guy who refused to talk, a very hard time".

"If we push him enough we won't need the warrant" McGee replied.

"Timmy. They're like Ziva. Stubborn. It won't be easy".

The youngest agent smiled "Yeah, but we have Gibbs. And Ziva always breaks down with Gibbs"

Tony looked at McGee in surprise and nodded "You're right"

"Have you two done chatting or do I have to end it?" Jethro's voice snapped.

"Sorry boss" they both responded.

They reached the building door and knocked and rang the bell. A young man opened the door and asked with an Israeli accent "May I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, these are Agents DiNozzo and McGee" he nodded towards them to indicate who was who "We're from NCIS and we want to talk to the person in charge"

"Sure, come in" he answered and let them in. He led the way to a room full with expensive furniture and the Israel flag behind a desk in the middle of the room. "Officer Sayif will be with you shortly" he said and left the agents alone.

"So Bashan isn't here" Tony thought out loud.

A man dressed in a designer suit came in and shut the door behind him. "What brings NCIS here?" he asked with an accent too.

"We want to know where Officer Michael Bashan is" Gibbs replied.

The man with the name of Sayif glared at them and then said "I honestly do not know where he is"

Tony took a step forward "Why 'honestly'?"

Sayif looked at him squinting "Because I did not want you to think I'm involved with any that's happening".

Gibbs grinned, they got him. "Why do you think something's happening?" he asked "We could just come here to speak to Bashan because we wanted to"

"Err, no, I mean-" Sayif looked frightened.

"Just tell us what you know" McGee ordered.

The officer went to the door, check if there was anybody outside and when he was sure nobody was out there he closed it and started talking "Director David came here yesterday in the morning, but when I say morning I mean 3 AM, he came and asked to speak to Michael. They locked themselves in the room across the hall so nobody would bother them. After two hours they walked out the building. I went to the room to see if it needed to be cleaned up and I saw that the safe box where Michael keeps his gun was open and the weapon, missing. And we're not allowed to use the guns unless someone in a higher rank commands us to."

Tony looked up from his notes and asked "Which type of gun?"

"A Glock 31"

"And they haven't come back since then?" McGee asked.

"Bashan returned between 1 and 2 PM and about three hours ago he received a phone call and he left" Sayif answered.

"Thank you for your time" Gibbs said and led the way out.

Once they were outside and inside the car they started discussing what they had found out:

"Ok, so director David went there and asked him to help him with what? Killing John Booth or kidnapping Ziva? Tony asked.

"Maybe he asked his help for both" McGee proposed.

Gibbs nodded and took out his cellphone and dialed Abby's number. "Abbs" he said when he heard someone picking up the phone from the other side of the line.

"Gibbs! What do you need?"

"From which type of gun did the bullet recovered from Booth come from?"

"Mmm, let me see" the sound of someone searching through papers was heard "Mmm, a Glock 31"

"Thanks Abbs" Gibbs said and hung up. "Abby assures that the bullet from Booth's body came from a Glock 31 so McGee's theory is correct".

"Ok, Ziva's daddy asks Bashan to help him and when do they go?" Tony asked.

"Good question, Tony, good question" Gibbs replied.

* * *

The door from the room where Ziva was opened and Bashan entered with a food tray on his hands. He placed it on the ground near her and turned to leave but Ziva stopped him.

"Why are you helping him?"

Michael looked at her with a sad expression "He said he would kill if I didn't and you know he keeps his promises"

"Yeah, I know. Why you though? He could have asked someone from Mossad to do it" she took the food and started eating slowly.

"I do not know and I do not know what he is planning either" he answered.

"Yeah but-"

"Why are you talking to my daughter?" Eli David's voice came from behind them.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this. I won't be posting the next chapter today cause I forgot I had History homework so I have to do it but I will post it tomorrow after school. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter dedicated to CSIGurlie07 and SherryGabs for the reason mentioned in the previous chapter.**

Chapter 10

"What have you told her?" Eli asked Bashan with piercing eyes.

"Nothing sir, I swear" Bashan responded with fear palpable on his voice.

"Michael, you know I do not like people who lie to me" the director of Mossad reminded him.

Realization came across Bashan's face as he said "What have you heard?"

"The whole conversation".

The officer let out a relief sigh "Then you know I did not tell her anything relevant".

"But you were about to" Eli said, not trusting the words coming out of his fellow's mouth.

"No, I was not" Bashan shook his head.

Eli made a face of regret as he pulled out a gun from his belt "You lied again" and he shot Bashan at the arm.

"Stop!!" Ziva shouted as the injured man let a pain groan out "Why are you hurting him?"

"I have my reasons" he replied smirking.

"To kill people? Yeah I know you do" Ziva responded with hate in her voice.

"Do not talk to me like that"

"What difference could it possibly make?" Ziva asked as she shrugged.

"A big difference" he answered and turned to leave but Ziva asked before he could walk out of the room.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

He turned to face her "It can wait"

"For what? For Gibbs and Tony to come here and try to save me? So that you can kill us? Like you murdered Officer Booth?" she asked remembering what Gibbs had told her in the elevator.

"You're forgetting agent McGee. And now that you mention Booth; I did not kill him, Michael did" he said nodding towards Bashan who was trying to stop the bleeding by making a tourniquet on it and then he left.

Ziva glared at the bleeding man shocked "You did?"

Michael lifted his head "No. HE killed John with MY gun but your colleagues are probably looking for me now to arrest me with the charges of abduction and murder. And I well deserve it."

Ziva moved closer to him as she said "No. You don't. He made you do it"

"I could have refused to help him but did not. Now, I am suffering the consequences of my acts".

"I don't blame you. Four years ago I could have said no to the mission of killing Ari but I didn't. That bastard always gets what he wants" Ziva replied staring into the darkness.

* * *

"I feel like this is my fault, Duck" Gibbs said to his friend while they drank some tea that Ducky had made. They were sitting at the autopsy table (without a body on it) getting some rest while Tony and McGee investigated more on Michael Bashan, try to trace Ziva and got the information they could on Eli David.

"It's not Jethro" Ducky replied.

"It feels like it. She is my responsibility. They all are. With this, I feel like I failed at doing my team leader job" he responded back.

The doctor leaned forward "That does not sound like the Gibbs I know. The Gibbs I know wouldn't be here blaming himself. He just wouldn't stop looking and now it seems like you're gonna give up"

Gibbs sighed in frustration "I just don't know what to do anymore! I feel like I don't want to keep going with all this mess but I know that if I stop looking I'd be betraying you, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby and the most important of all, Ziva. And I can't cope with that."

Ducky nodded in comprehension and asked "How long have you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you love Ziva"

Gibbs took a sip of his tea "Long enough to realize that I should have told her before all this happened"

* * *

"Tony!" the young agent called as his fingers did something with the computer keyboard "Come here"

The senior agent moved close to McGee and asked "What is it?". He looked at the screen and a second after he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"Do you think this is going to work?" Bashan asked the lady next to him.

"It's our last hope. I'm surprised that he didn't take it from you. He does not forget this kind of stuff" she replied.

"I do not think he forgot" he said looking at her with concern on his eyes.

* * *

Gibbs phone started buzzing in his pocket so he grabbed it "Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

"Boss, come up here now!" Tony's voice yelled through the device. He said a few more things and then they hung up. Gibbs stood up and jogged to the door but Ducky stopped him, curious.

"What have they found?"

The team leader looked at him with a smile on his face "Ziva turned on her cell phone"

**A/N: So? ****Let me see your point of view. Just hit the button below this sentences.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Yay! School is over for me! Now I have all the summer to write and have fun! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to all the people that has added me or my stories to their favorites, and put an alert on this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. How sad is that?**

Chapter 11

"McGee, what's her location?" Gibbs asked as he, DiNozzo, and Tim got into the sedan.

"The signal from her cell phone comes from a warehouse on Route 211. The place belonged to Dennis Wilson, who was found dead in his apartment three days ago with a single gunshot to the heart, according to the local PD" the young agent explained.

"Yeah" Tony nodded "The report says he was shot with a- whoa!" he exclaimed when Gibbs made an unexpected turn to avoid the traffic on the main avenue. "-Glock 31. Most likely it was Bashan who killed him so we wouldn't know that Wilson sold the place to the Israeli embassy a day before he was murdered"

"To keep Ziva there" Gibbs thought out loud. The man had planned everything: the way to attract Ziva to him, the place to keep her when he successfully abducts her, the accomplice, and Vance. Davis knew that the Director of NCIS would protect him to prevent a dispute between the two countries. The man was sickly clever.

Now they had to race against time to find Ziva before her father discovered the technological artifact that was leading them to his hiding place.

"You think director David is expecting us, boss?" Tony asked. The whole cell phone thing could be a trap to get us there, he thought.

"Yes" the team leader replied "I'm sure this is part of his plan. He wants all of us together so he ca eliminate us at once"

McGee gulped "And that doesn't scare you?"

"Ha! Are you chickening out, probie?" Tony teased.

"Hey! We can all feel fear once in a while. Now it's McGee's turn and mine" Jethro said to his agent.

"Sorry, boss" the senior agent apologized "So… are you afraid of dying, boss?"

Gibbs shook his head "No. I'm afraid of not finding her alive" he declared. Tony and Tim frowned at the idea and went quite immediately. Gibbs had all the right to be scared.

* * *

"How much longer should we keep the phone on?" Michael inquired to Ziva. Eli could arrive at any moment.

"A few more minutes won't harm us" Ziva responded "The team should have gotten the signal and tracked it down by now"

"Yes, that may be true but-" a loud bang came from the door hitting against the concrete wall. And what Bashan feared occurred. The Director of Mossad entered the room.

"So… you used your cell phone" he stated "Good, it did not take you long to notice I let Bashan keep it" he pointed at Michael and ordered "You. With me"

"What are you doing to him?" Ziva asked before the man beside her stood up.

David smirked "Well, I'm not doing this", he quickly pulled his gun out and took a shot, this time aimed to her right leg.

"Ahhh! You…bastard!" she yelled grabbing her now bleeding leg.

"Yeah… I get that a lot". The man with the weapon walked towards Bashan and dragged him out of the room after kicking his daughter on her stomach, leaving her without air to breath for a moment. "Sorry" he dared to say.

"Hurry up Jethro" she whispered before closing her eyes to control the headache she was having.

* * *

When the two Israeli men were far away from the door David helped Bashan stand up and cleaned the wound he had caused.

"Sorry about your arm" he said wrapping a bandage around the limb.

"It does not matter. It helped the cause"

The director grabbed a pair of chairs for them to sit down and gave Michael a bottle of water.

"Did she believe your story?" Eli asked.

Bashan chuckled and took a sip of his drink "Of course"

David smiled, pleasant. The plan was working. Now, they only had to wait for the rest to arrive.

"How much do you think she trusts you?"

"Like she trusts herself"

* * *

"Boss, the warehouse is ten miles away" McGee informed his leader "It's hidden behind trees"

Gibbs nodded and commanded "Start putting on your vests. And you don't leave the car until I say so"

"Understood" the two agents said in unison and grabbed their bullet-proof vests.

Five minutes later the sedan parked in front a bunch of trees and the three of them rushed out of the car at Gibbs' signal.

"Boss, I'm wondering why we didn't bring any police officers with us, we could use the backup" Tony whispered while they stood behind a big tree to cover themselves from an unexpected fire.

Gibbs gave him a glare that said this-is-not-the-time-to-ask-that. "We never do that, DiNozzo, focus"

"I'm just saying. When I worked in Baltimore we always did that"

"DiNozzo, you've worked for NCIS more than seven years and you ask NOW about it?" Gibbs murmured.

"Boss, ignore him. He's nervous" McGee intervened "Are you wearing your headsets?"

They nodded. Gibbs looked around one more time before he said "DiNozzo, you and McGee go around back and wait for my cue to enter"

Half a minute later the two younger agents started jogging by the left side of the warehouse and suddenly the ground beneath their feet disappeared.

"Ahh!" they both yelled as they fell down a hole.

"DiNozzo! McGee! What happened?" Gibbs asked through the microphone on his vest. What had David done to them?

"Uhh-" Tony groaned as he removed himself off McGee "We- fell into a hole" he answered but it sounded more like a question.

"How deep is it?" the leader asked. He couldn't go in without his backup even though the urge to find Ziva was getting bigger by each second it passed.

He heard a struggle on the other end of the connection and then McGee said "It's almost six feet, boss, but I think we can get out"

"Really, probie? You want to use that root over there to climb up? It seems fragile" Tony's voice said.

"Tony, the root seems strong enough to support both of us" Gibbs heard McGee assure to his partner "Boss, we'll be out in… five minutes. Do you want to wait for us?"

Jethro looked at the light coming from a little window near the front door. It wasn't on when the arrived. Bashan and David knew that they'd been found, the scream that came from his agents must have alerted them. Waiting for the two guys would give the Israelis more time to prepare themselves for the inevitable confrontation between them and the NCIS team.

"No, we can't waste time. Get out of there and meet me inside. They already know we're here" the oldest man answered.

"Ok….boss…" McGee started but Tony completed the sentence for him "…be careful"

Gibbs nodded to himself. His agents never said that to him. Or did they? No. They always knew that Gibbs would be alright. But they also knew that Eli David had a very twisted mind, just like Ari's.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Eli asked to his colleague.

Bashan nodded and stood up "Yes. They are here"

"DiNozzo and McGee must have fallen into the trap" David said as he got up and grabbed his gun.

"I have to get back in there" Michael declared pointing with his head at the room that held Ziva "But I need to look injured, otherwise she would doubt me"

"I can arrange that". Eli hit him full on the face and Bashan's nose started bleeding.

"Man, that hurt" he complained.

"It's supposed to. Now, let's get you in there". The director grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the room entrance. He opened the door and tossed him inside. Then he locked the door.

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked as she moved closer to him. She acknowledged the blood dripping down his nose "I see you are not"

"It does not matter" Bashan replied "I have good news"

The woman's face lit up "What?"

"Your team is here"

A big smile appeared on the brunette's face. Gibbs is here, she thought happily, ignoring the pain on her leg. "How do you know?"

"We heard them. That's why he put me in here again"

"What-" she began her question but couldn't finish it because the sound of a door being kicked opened interrupted her. "They are here! They will come get us both out of here!" she said cheerfully.

Michael grinned "Can't wait". The incredulous woman had no idea what awaited her and her team.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is going to be intense. May be. For some of you. It will for me. Oh, I think I forgot to add at the beginning of this story that it is set after "Good Cop, Bad Cop".**

**Chapter 12**

Gibbs kicked the door open, his gun pointing ahead of him. He started walking carefully through the corridor. It actually surprised him that David hadn't gone to meet him the moment he stepped into the place.

He got to the end of the hallway, stopped, and looked at the wide room before him. Two chairs in the middle, boxes, probably containing stuff of the previous, now dead, owner; and two steel doors. The one on the right had several locks and the one on the left was just closed.

"DiNozzo, McGee, where are you?" Gibbs said through his mic.

"_We're out boss…_" Tony responded. There was a thud followed by the voice of the agent "_McGee, hang on… boss, we found a trapdoor, it was hidden behind some bushes_"

"Check it" Gibbs commanded. Then he focused on the doors. Locks, no locks. Right door, obviously, he thought.

He had his eyes fixed on the door and he didn't notice an almost transparent thread just above the floor. His foot moved forward and slowly pulled the thread…

BANG! Gibbs fell to the ground clutching his left shoulder. Blood quickly began to drip from the wound. He closed his eyes, adjusting his body to the pain he was feeling; he couldn't stop. Ziva was waiting for him to rescue her. He had no idea where the shot had come from but everything seemed calm again so he stood up and started making his way to the door.

"I wouldn't mind shooting you again, Special Agent Gibbs" a voice warned behind him.

"Well, Eli, then why haven't you pulled the trigger yet?" the old agent asked as he turned around to face the Israeli. He had been behind him the whole time.

David chuckled "Because then you wouldn't listen what your agents will tell you?"

Gibbs looked at him like if he was crazy "What are you—" but at that precise moment he heard Tony's voice. And it wasn't coming from his earpiece; it was coming from the room he thought Ziva was in.

"_Boss_?" he coughed "_It was a tunnel, we—_" he coughed again "_the trapdoor—_" his coughing was becoming more and more severe.

"_Tony?_" McGee's voice said "_Gibbs? There's something he—_" but the cough attacked him too.

"DiNozzo! McGee!" Gibbs yelled as his agents' voices slowly fade between coughs "What did you do to them?" he asked angrily.

"Me? Nothing" Eli responded, moving away from Gibbs as he did "The ammonia in there is"

"Why are you doing this? Wait, no. Why do I even ask? You don't need a reason" Gibbs shouted "You just do whatever you want! But I will ask you this: Why do you want to kill your own daughter? Yeah, I know you're a sick bastard but…" he trailed off.

"Ziva…" David started as he pulled a key out of his pocket "… I stopped thinking of her like a daughter since Tali died all those years ago. She was more like a… dog, that did all I asked and within time she became useless. I have to get rid off her"

"She became useless when she decided she wanted to be a NCIS' agent, right?" Jethro said, curling his hands into fists. He'd wanted nothing else to strangle the man when she compared his Ziva to a dog.

"Probably" he answered, opening the left door. "Speaking of Ziva; do you want to see her?" he nodded at someone inside the room and in a few seconds the mentioned woman stepped out with Michael Bashan pressing a gun against her back.

"Gibbs" she muttered, a hint of relief in her voice.

The lead agent just stared at her. Man, he was very happy to see her. Alive. He did notice her bleeding leg and the tiredness on her eyes but the sight of her in front of him, looking at him, murmuring his name made his heart beat faster with joy. With his eyes fixed on her he observed as Bashan moved his weapon to Ziva's temple; immediately he pointed his SIG at the man threatening her life.

"Whoa! Slow down, agent Gibbs. We do not want anybody to get hurt, do we?" Eli David preached.

"Let her go" Gibbs ordered "This is gonna be between you and me. Not Bashan, Ziva, or DiNozzo and McGee"

Ziva silently asked "Where are they?", and Gibbs looked at the locked door. She nodded.

"Gibbs, I've already explained you what I want to do. Eliminate what has become useless and what interferes. That's you and your team"

"You could have killed us already" Ziva spoke, looking at her father in the eye "You've had plenty opportunities"

"What? Do you want me to finish it now? It wouldn't be as fun"

Ziva squirmed a bit when the gun on her head was pressed harder against her skin "I am just stating a fact" she replied, her eyes moving to Gibbs.

"Yeah" Gibbs said, making Eli shift his attention to him. "That's exactly what I asked you when I arrived here"

The Israeli rolled his eyes "And I told you why"

"Right" Gibbs responded and gave Ziva a slight nod.

His probationary agent rapidly crouched and turned the gun to Bashan, who, in surprise, pulled the trigger and shot himself on the chest. What she didn't expect was the pain she felt when her father's bullet impacted on her elbow and made her fall.

"Oh no. You won't do it" Gibbs said and tackled him. He punched him several times until the man stopped struggling.

David laughed "Why don't you finish it, Gibbs? Kill me. I deserve it, don't I?"

Jethro fought the desire to do it. He wanted to, badly, to make him pay for everything he'd done but he couldn't do it in front of her.

"I'm not like you" he told him. He cuffed him and made his way to the door that prevented his two agents of getting out and shot at the locks.

In a few minutes, DiNozzo and McGee were out, weak and coughing, but alive and the EMTs and PD were on their way.

"Ziva" he called as he approached her.

She looked at him with tears on her eyes and hugged him as tightly as her injured arm let her "Thank you", she sobbed.

Gibbs held her against his chest, running his hand through her hair and kissing her forehead. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. You're fine. We all are" he assured.

Ziva raised her head and confessed "I don't know what I would do without you"

"You don't need to know, 'cause I'm never gonna leave you" he said and slowly closed the short space between them and kissed her, putting all the emotions he'd felt when she was missing and when he found her.

**A/N: Ha! What do you think? It's not over yet. I feel like they need to have a heart to heart and Abby needs to see her friend but the next chapter will probably be the last one. I don't know.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I wanna thank all the people who have read this story. It means a lot because this is my first ever written fic and the response it received was amazing. Thank you. And well, this is it. The last chapter. I enjoyed very word of it and I hope you did too. Please, R&R.**

**Chapter 13**

The ambulance arrived quickly, followed closely by a pair of patrols. The police officers took Eli David into their custody and promised to drop him off at the NCIS building to let Vance deal with him and the four agents were put on stretchers immediately since they were all injured. Bashan had already died.

McGee and DiNozzo were rushed into the ER and the doctors disposed them off their clothes so they could start washing the areas that were affected with the ammonia. Fortunately, the two field agents only had nose and throat irritation and a few burns and open sores because of the small amount of time they were in contact with the chemical but the doctors wanted to keep them under observation just in case.

The paramedics were able to stop the bleeding of Gibbs' and Ziva's wounds but the bullets needed to be removed so the moment they arrived to the hospital they were taken to surgery.

When Gibbs woke up he seemed surprised to find Vance sitting on the chair next to his bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting up.

Leon stood up and grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand and handed it to Gibbs "I have to visit my agents when they're in the hospital, don't I? Well, the important ones. I have to keep my reputation of good director"

Jethro chuckled as he took a sip of his water "Right. Where are Ziva, McGee, and Tony?"

"DiNozzo and McGee are sharing room across the hall and David is in the room next to this one. They're all fine"

"What about the other David?" he said, his voice full of hate.

"Waiting for me, in one of the interrogation rooms, to go tell him what's gonna happen to him. He looked confident. I think he wasn't aware that his Deputy Director hates him; he quickly, and I gotta say cheerfully, agreed when I informed him that Eli was being arrested and prosecuted here. He even said he wouldn't send a lawyer because he deserved it and he apologized for the damage he caused" Vance answered, pacing around the room.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and replied with a smirk "Now, I want to meet that man"

The director smiled "Sure you do," he walked towards the door "I should go. Miss Sciuto and Dr. Mallard wanted to see you but they stopped at DiNozzo and McGee's room. They should be here soon"

"Wait" he called "You said Ziva was in the next room?"

Vance nodded "The one on the right" before he left he warned him "Don't go see her yet, Gibbs. I know the doctor ordered you to stay in your room"

"I wasn't planning on doing that, Leon. You need to trust me"

"I do" he responded and finally left.

Gibbs waited a few minutes after he left, and then he got out of bed and out of his room, pulling his IV bag with him. He searched the hall for nurses or doctors but it was empty; luckily for him. As he passed his agents' room he heard laughter and couldn't help to smile; he was extremely happy to hear them make that content sound.

"Tired of the hospital, already?" her voice asked, making him turn around.

"Ziva? What are you doing out of bed?" he said, concern palpable on his voice. Her leg was in a cast and her arm had a bandage; he could tell that she was in pain but he knew how stubborn she was.

"I could ask the same question" she stated and slowly made her way to her room after grabbing his arm and pulling him with her as she walked "But you asked first. I needed to stretch my legs. I can't stay in a hospital room for too long, it bores me"

"You can't stretch one of your legs" he commented as he helped to get in her bed.

She smiled "Stop being overprotective, I'm fine. The bullets did not hit any arteries or bones"

He took a seat next to her bed "It doesn't matter. You need to rest"

"If I need to rest, then why were you coming here?" she inquired. She knew she had got him there.

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably on his seat "I…I…just…"

"Wanted to talk to me?" she finished for him.

"Yeah… but we can talk later, you know"

"What do want to ask me that makes you so uncomfortable?"

He hesitated before asking "…How… no, why did you leave with him after the sniper shot at us?"

Ziva looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. She knew he would ask her that but she didn't have the exact answer. So she said what she felt "He's my father; even though he does not act like it and does not care he is. I… wanted to believe that he could change. I thought that if I did what he wanted he would see me as his daughter. But I was completely wrong. He, changing, is impossible… I heard what he told you…"

"Ziva…" Gibbs knew what she was talking about.

"… That he used me as a pet. I have to admit that it hurt" tears flooded her eyes.

"What happened after he took you?" he inquired, grabbing her hand, encouraging her to keep talking.

"He made me get in his car, to talk I thought, and then we stopped at the embassy to pick up Bashan. That's when I suspected something was wrong. The look they gave was… it made me very uncomfortable. I don't know how we got to the warehouse, because my father hit me and I as unconscious," she felt him tense, probably because of anger, but she continued "After a while, Bashan came in with some food and he told me that he was using him, blaming him of Booth's murder and somehow he gained my trust. My father obviously discovered us talking and he shot him on the arm and, later, me, on the leg. I believed everything Bashan told me, I did not even think that he was acting, not even when my father took him out of the room and he returned with his arm bandaged. He distracted me…"

"How did he distract you?" Gibbs asked, leaning forward.

Ziva met his gaze and the tears she had been holding up rolled down her cheeks "He told me you had arrived. That thought erased everything from my mind. I didn't notice him pulling out a gun because I was too busy thinking about you… hugging me. Kissing me. I missed you very much. At that moment I realized that I was actually scared of dying. I wanted to see you again. I wanted you to end the whole thing, I knew you could. I was afraid." she stopped talking to wipe the tears off.

"I'm sorry" was what Gibbs replied.

"For what?"

"I wish I could say something to ease your pain but I can't. I don't know what to tell you"

"Why don't you tell me how you felt?"

He nodded and moved his chair closer to the bed "I… was afraid too. I was afraid that he'd get what he wanted. Kill us. I was afraid to lose you. You know, perfectly, that I'm never frightened. But this time… I was lost. Though, I didn't let anyone notice that but I felt useless. I blamed myself because you, all of you, are my responsibility and I failed protecting you. When McGee and DiNozzo called and told that they knew where you were I couldn't help to feel euphoric. I assured myself that I would get you out of there. Alive"

"Well," she said, bringing a hand to his hair and running her fingers through it "Mission accomplished, Gunny"

He grinned and slowly pulled her as close to him as he could without having her falling off the bed. When his lips met hers the warmth of the kiss made their hearts beat faster. They had missed each other like hell. He felt something wet and he leaned back to see what it was.

"Why are you crying?" he hated it when she cried.

"I love you" she admitted and took his head in her hands to kiss him again, loving the rush of emotions inside her when his lips fell upon hers.

"I love you too" he breathed.

"So… when's the wedding?" a familiar voice said behind them. Tony, McGee, Abby, and Ducky stood on the doorway watching the scene in front of them.

"Tony! This is not the time to ask that!" Ziva exclaimed with a big smile.

"Really? I thought it was. Well, my bad" he responded as he walked to her bed and pulled her into a hug, followed by the rest of the team.

"What are you doing here and have you been there the whole time?" Jethro asked, standing up to let Abby sit next to her friend.

"Anthony and Timothy needed to walk a bit" Ducky said "And no, we arrived when you two kissed"

"Oh" was all the two in love agents said.

"I'm so happy to see you Ziva! You can't imagine how worried I've been!" Abby squealed cheerfully, hugging her brunette friend again.

"I can, actually"

Abby ignored her and kept talking "And I'm so excited about you and Gibbs! I mean, it was about time! Tony won those fifty bucks fairly…"

"What fifty bucks?" Ziva and Gibbs asked at once. Tony glared at the goth and shot McGee a look that said 'you explain probie'.

"Well," McGee began, hiding behind Ducky as he did "Tony said that may be you, boss, liked Ziva because you let her out of the elevator first and I told him that you were being gentle so we made a bet… and… he won, supported by Abby and Ducky…"

"Are you going to slap us?" Tony asked, taking a few steps back.

"I should…" Gibbs said "but I won't. You got this one right, DiNozzo"

The agent smiled and turned to McGee, holding his hand out "Told you. Pay" he felt a smack on the back of his head "Never mind, keep your money, Timmy"

"Yeah. Can you guys give us a moment, please? You can come back" Ziva said.

"Totally!" Abby agreed and pushed the men out of the room.

Gibbs smiled, his blue eyes sparkling, as he sat on the edge of her bed "So, where were we?"

Ziva smirked seductively "I think you said something very nice and your lips were very, very close to mine…" she trailed off.

"Right" Gibbs said, bending his head and kissing her once again, letting his tongue explore her mouth and hers did the same.

Voices came from the hallway "Gibbs and Ziva sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Gibbs giggled against her lips and affirmed before pulling her into his embrace again "I love you"

"Oh, I know" she managed to reply "I love you too"

**THE END**

**A/N: So? Is it a good end? Please tell me it is because it was very difficult to remember exactly what I had written after the power went down and the computer shut down (that was a bad moment for me). I hope you enjoyed it and again, thanks for reading. I hope you read my other stories too. **


End file.
